DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin
}} Ultra War Guynext × Shin is the 16th DMR pack in the OCG. It has a counterpart, DMR-16極 Ultra War Guynext × Kyoku. Details *This set features 58 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **1 Victory Rares **2 Super Rares **4 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons *There are 22 cards that have a Rare card rarity or below that are printed in both DMR-16 sets. However, many of them have different illustrations. Reprinted Cards: *Emergency Typhoon *Lifeplan Charger *Large Gathering! Acorn Army Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *True Escape Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: * * * * * Contents *VV1a/VV1 Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress VV1b/VV1 GuyNEXT, Ultra-War Victory Dragon *V1a/V1 Endless Heaven, True Holy Church V1b/V1 Neverend, True Destiny King *S1/S2 Goal do Leiy, Holy Hero *S2/S2 Sb Ryuuisou, Dragment Symbol *1a/54 Judaiou, Dinosaur World Tree *1b/54 Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King *2/54 Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental *3/54 Gou Break Dragon *4a/54 Judaiou, Dinosaur World Tree 4b/54 Judaiou, Dinosaur World Tree *5/54 Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental *6/54 聖球　リブリバリア Ribulibaria, Holy Sphere *7/54 Heaven Rosia, True Dragon Edge *8/54 Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol *9a/54 Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress 9b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *10/54 Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress *11/54 Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon *12a/54 Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace *12b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *13/54 Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge *14/54 Mettagils, Passion Dragon *15/54 Ringwood's Soul Burning *16/54 Bell the Elemental *17/54 Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind *18/54 防御の面　ミラミッケ Miramekke, ____ Style *19/54 Sadoniaras, Instant Guard Dragon Elemental *20/54 Master Spark *21/54 Protection Circle *22/54 Octopascal, Great Captain *23/54 The Mister, Aqua Admiral *24/54 T Pururun *25/54 Diodester, Dark Armor *26/54 Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon *27/54 Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon *28/54 Ira Hop, Explosive Assault *29/54 Ringwood's Dragon Transformation *30/54 Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind *31/54 Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *33/54 防壁の玉　ライブ Live, Barrier Ball *34/54 殉教の翼　アンドロ・セイバ Andro Ceiba, Martyrdom Wings *35/54 白撃の翼　ヴェニレオ Vuenireo, White Attack Wings *36/54 遊撃師団　ニューイー Newee, Guerrilla Division *37/54 Trois Charger *38/54 クア防御隊　バリアーマー Bariarmor, Kua Defense Team *39/54 Trigaroid, Aqua Spy *40/54 遊撃師団　アクアーミー Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division *41/54 Screw Spiral *42/54 Emergency Typhoon *43/54 バリア怪人　バリアバラ Bariabara, Barrier Phantom *44/54 Blade of Mutual Fall *45/54 Revival from Darkness *46/54 爆壁　ヒビキ　18y Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall *47/54 Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore *48/54 Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay *49/54 爆流剣術　神速の技 Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship *50/54 Bronzezaurus, Bronzekind *51/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *52/54 Bearkodash, Style *53/54 Lifeplan Charger *54/54 Enthusiastic Bless Cycles All Over the World (.) * — Whitey, Dragon Soul Church * — Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress * — Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace * — Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle * — Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| "Guerrilla Division" (.) * — Newee, Guerrilla Division * — Akuarmy, Guerrilla Division * — Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division * — Nikka, Guerrilla Division * — Prepre, Guerrilla Division back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs